


When Frankie Met Slimer

by orphan_account



Series: Ghostbusters AU [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Frank meets Slimer, it isn’t pretty.  No one’s first encounter with Slimer is <i>ever</i> pretty, but Gerard thinks this could be the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Frankie Met Slimer

The first time Frank meets Slimer, it isn’t pretty. No one’s first encounter with Slimer is _ever_ pretty, but Gerard thinks this could be the worst.

Gerard is in the rec room just off of the dorm when he hears Frank yelling and cursing. He frowns down at the notebook in front of him, then twists his head slightly to call, “You okay, Frankie?”

“No, I’m _not_ o-fucking-kay!” Comes Frank’s reply, followed by Frank storming into the rec room. He’s holding a white shirt in his hands, and it looks like there’s some green goo dripping down it in a slightly disgusting manner. 

“What the fuck is this shit?” Frank cries, brandishing the shirt at Gerard. “It’s in my shoes, my pants, my fucking _bed_ …what the fuck is this?”

Gerard bites his lip as he stares at the shirt. _Shit_.

“Is this some kind of initiation joke?” Frank says. “Because if it is, it’s a bit fucking late, I’ve been here four weeks!” He waves the shirt in the air. “This is that shit you’re always bleaching off of everything, isn’t it? I can’t fucking bleach my shit, this isn’t funny, this is--”

“Uh, it wasn’t us,” Gerard finally interrupts, and he gets to his feet cautiously.

“Oh really?” Frank says, and he folds his arms across his chest with an annoyed look. “I suppose it was the Green Goblin, huh?”

Gerard chews his lip. The Green Goblin isn’t the _correct_ name for the goblin they’d caught a few nights earlier, but it seems to have stuck with Frank, rather than some twelve syllable term that Toro used. “No, it wasn’t the goblin…” Gerard trails.

“Well who was--” Frank cuts himself off. His eyes narrow and his lips quirk up at the corners. “Was it your imaginary friend?”

Gerard resists the urge to roll his eyes. “It was Slimer.”

Frank actually _chuckles_. “Slimer, eh?”

Gerard nods. He knows that slime anywhere -- he washes it out of his clothes every damn week. Frank doesn’t believe Slimer is real. In the four weeks Frank’s been at the firehouse, Slimer’s been keeping a low profile, and every time Gerard tries to coax him into meeting their new recruit, Slimer gets all shy and anxious, and Gerard can’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to. Plus, he’s got that puppy dog look down, and Gerard can’t resist that.

“Gerard,” Frank sighs, and he runs a hand through his hair (Gerard almost points out there’s slime on his hand, but this really isn’t the time). “I get that you have this whole… _thing_ with your ghost friend, but seriously dude, don’t bring me into it, okay? Whatever weird shit you’re into, I’m cool with it -- just don’t fuck with my things, alright?"

Gerard huffs. “It wasn’t me, Frank, it was--”

“Slimer, I know,” Frank says. He turns his back to leave, but calls over his shoulder, “Just don’t do it, okay, man?”

Gerard’s about to yell after him, but suddenly Frank’s yelling and he’s practically _flying_ into the air before slamming onto the floor with a _thud_. 

“Oow,” Gerard cringes, and it’s only now that he can see the green slime poking out from underneath Frank. _This isn’t going to be good…_

“GERARD!” Frank hollers as he brings a hand in front of his face, looking at the green ooze.

“It wasn’t me, it was--”

“Slimer.” Frank finishes in a very odd voice.

Gerard frowns before his eyes widen. There, floating a few feet above Frank, is a large blob of green goo. Well, at least, that’s what it looks like at first. It has large eyes and a huge mouth, grinning with large teeth. Its skinny arms are outstretched towards Frank, and Gerard just thinks _shit_.

“Slimer, no, don’t--” Gerard starts, but it’s too late.

Slimer descends downwards towards Frank, and Frank just lies there, his eyes wide and comical. Gerard can’t do anything but watch in horror as Slimer puckers his huge, green, gooey lips and just _smacks_ them down on Frank’s face. In fact, Gerard has to throw a hand over his eyes, and the squelching sound over Frank’s silence is enough to make Gerard want to cry. He may as well kiss goodbye to Frank now. Or well, Slimer seems to be taking care of that.

When Gerard pulls his hand away, Slimer has pulled off of Frank. He’s just floating there above him, hands clasped and blinking down at Frank with such a loving smile that Gerard thinks it’d be cute if he wasn’t waiting for an explosion to happen.

Gerard swallows, and he takes a step towards Frank. “Uh, Frankie?”

Frank doesn’t answer, just lies there, staring wide eyed up at the ectoplasmic being floating a few feet above him.

“Frank,” Gerard swallows again. “Are you okay? Do you need me to--”

“That’s Slimer.” Frank says, and it’s a statement, not a question.

Gerard nods. “Yeah…he, uh, he seems to like you.” It’s true -- the manner in which Slimer’s just greeted Frank is one that the ghost saves for those he loves (Gerard gets it a lot, and though Mikey makes fun of him for being Slimer’s favourite, Gerard knows the kid is jealous). 

Frank closes his eyes and nods. He lies there for a few seconds, then starts to get to his feet. It’s slippery, and Frank keeps sliding on the goo. Gerard rushes forward and grabs onto Frank’s arm, helping him up. Frank shoves Gerard away, and Gerard would probably feel hurt if it weren’t for the fact he knows how Frank must be feeling right now.

Frank gets to his feet and stands there for a second, blinking and taking small sharp breaths. He looks fucking adorable, and Gerard wants nothing more than to just…just…fuck, he doesn’t know, but he wants to do it, because really, even covered in green kissy-slime, Frank is still one of the most beautiful creatures Gerard has ever seen (he’s never told Frank this, of course -- it’s not really the kind of thing you tell your new co-worker, the one that sleeps in a bed just five feet from your own).

Slimer hovers down next to Gerard, and Gerard turns to look at him. There’s a worried face on the ball of goo, and he’s making those little croaking, moaning noises that are supposed to be words. Gerard bites his bottom lip and shakes his head, and Slimer pouts, skinny green arms hanging down by his sides.

“Frank,” Gerard says again. “Are you okay?”

Frank turns to look at Gerard with wide eyes. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at Gerard for what feels like the longest time, before he turns (clumsily, almost slipping on the slime) and walks back into the dorm.

*

“He’s going to quit,” Gerard whispers in a worried tone. He’s in the rec room again, sitting on the sofa with Mikey. Ray’s slumped in a beanbag, eyes on the wrestling match on the screen, but his hands are tinkering with some strange metal object in his hands.

“He’s not going to leave,” Mikey hisses, and he shoves at his brother. “A little slime never hurt anyone.”

“You didn’t _see_ him, Mikes,” Gerard says worriedly. “He looked so mad, I thought he was going to bust Slimer then and there.”

“Would serve the little twerp right,” Mikey says, but Gerard can see a smirk on his face. Mikey loves Slimer, whether he admits it or not. They all do. For the past few years, Slimer’s been a permanent fixture in the firehouse, like a mascot or something (which yeah, is weird for a team of _ghost_ exterminators, but whatever) and they love him. Especially Gerard. Gerard fucking _loves_ that stupid floating ball of ectoplasm. He hums and haws over Gerard’s silly doodles of him, and he’ll sit (float?) up at night when insomnia gets the better of Gerard, and he’ll hide behind cushions when a movie gets too scary. Slimer’s almost like a best friend to Gerard. He’d really wanted Frank to meet him under better circumstances, what with Gerard’s stupid and obscenely large crush on the tiny Jersey boy.

There's footsteps behind the sofa and Gerard twists to see Frank making his way into the rec room. He’s got a towel ‘round his shoulders and is rubbing at his hair violently, but he doesn’t look mad. _He looks adorable_ , Gerard thinks, but he just watches Frank with a worried expression. 

Frank doesn’t seem to notice, and he just falls into the empty space beside Gerard on the sofa. “What're we watching?”

“Cena,” Ray says, eyes not leaving the screen, and fingers continuously moving on the instrument in his hands. 

Frank hums and settles back, shoulder resting against Gerard’s.

“Your mom called,” Mikey says. “There’s a message on Janine’s desk.”

“Thanks, dude” Frank says, then yawns. He turns to look at Gerard who’s still watching him worriedly. “What?” he frowns.

Gerard just blinks at him for a few seconds, then shakes his head. “Nothing.” He turns back to the television, but he’s aware of Frank still staring at him.

“He thinks you’re going to quit,” Mikey says lazily, stretching down to the old coffee table and grabbing a bowl of popcorn.

“What? Why?” Frank says, and he sounds distraught -- it makes Gerard’s stomach leap a little.

“Because of the slime bucket,” Mikey says, and Gerard fights the urge to slap his brother -- Slimer _hates_ being called that and Mikey knows it.

“What? I don’t--” Frank leans forward and gently slaps Gerard’s chest with the back of his hand, making Gerard turn to face him again. “You thought I’d leave? Because of that?”

Gerard bites his lip and shrugs, then gives a small nod.

Frank frowns at him for a few seconds before he shakes his head. “Dude, it’ll take a little more than that little green shit to make me leave, okay?”

Gerard’s caught between wanting to scold Frank for the ‘little green shit’ comment, and wanting to just pull him into his arms. Instead, he settles for a nod.

Frank watches him for another second, then shakes his head, smiling. He settles back again, and Gerard could _swear_ he leans more of his weight against Gerard’s side.

They watch the wrestling match for a few minutes in silence, the only sound is that of the machine Ray’s working on.

Suddenly, there’s a _squelch_ and Gerard frowns and looks at Mikey, but Mikey’s staring past Gerard with wide eyes. Slowly, Gerard turns his head to look at Frank.

Right there on the arm of the sofa, Slimmer is perched, the side of his face squished into Frank’s neck, his little green arms wrapped around Frank’s head.

“Shit,” Gerard whispers, before he covers his ears and Frank just screams, “SLIIIMMMMMEERRRRR!”


End file.
